


Portable Power Packs

by s_n_a_k_e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_a_k_e/pseuds/s_n_a_k_e
Summary: After a war that almost completely wiped out humanity, the world is run by robots. These robots are advanced, with emotion and common sense. They have to search the ruins of human civilization to find power and scrap metal, but they have built a city with charging ports so that they can charge there unless they are going on missions to find scraps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh sorry it's short I can't write a lot at once

Boulder stood at the edge of the ruins, examining them carefully with his one good eye. If Alexa was correct, these were unexplored and probably full of scraps. He carefully set down the small humanoid excavation robot that he'd been holding and turned him on, attaching the power pack he'd brought. 

The robot powered on, stretching their arms. "So, we're here?" they asked, standing up and looking at the ruins. They're voice was slightly higher pitched than Boulder's was. "Yeah, Nano, these are the ruins we're supposed to explore. Try not to cause a cave-in this time, Ok?"

Nano turned around, pretending to be offended. "I'd _never_ do that!"

"You did last time, just please be careful! You're my friend! I don't want you getting hurt! What if you damage yourself too much and it's irreparable?"

"I was kidding, dude. Calm down, I'll be fine. Ok? Now I've gotta go. See ya!"

The small robot raced off into the ruins. Boulder watched them go, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. It might be a while. 


	2. Goat The Roomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the city more, and introduces a lot of important characters. My friends on Discord helped a lot with Goat the Roomba, so thanks guys!

Boulder woke up when Nana turned his power back on. "I'm back! I got a toaster and a knife!"

"Uh, that's... Nice. Well, let's head back!" Boulder lifted Nano, holding the stuff they had found in his other hand. "So, is that all that was there?"

"Yep, but it didn't seem like anyone had been there at all. So I'm not sure if I missed a room."

"It's fine, we have plenty of stuff!" They finally got back to the city, the shining buildings strange next to the desert. 

Boulder heard one robot yell "Hey! Scavengers!" and the crowd started parting, leaving path so that they could get to the main building, a large tower that could be seen for miles. That's where they charged up their equipment and themselves, as well as dropped off supplies they found. 

They were greeted at the door by a roomba, who stabbed at Boulder's ankle joint with a knife that they held with an arm attached to their side. 

"Hey! Those break easily!" Boulder yelled, pulling his leg away from the blade. 

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Hey Goat! We brought you a knife!" Nano passed the knife down, and Goat grabbed it. 

"Thanks, this one's sharp!" Goat drove off, tossing the old knife aside to start looking at the newest one. 

Boulder walked to the main counter to drop off the toaster. 


End file.
